Love Transcending Two Worlds
by LovelyTeru
Summary: A Rayearth and Inuyaha crossover. Umi and Inuyaha are unlucky in love and only wish to have someone they can be with. Will things change when Umi is wisked away to the Feudal Era?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or Inuyasha. This story is simply from my imagination. All rights belong to their respected owners.

**Author's note**: Well, I actually started this cross-over some years ago and I have decided to re-post it. I like both Magic Knight Rayearth and Inuyasha and thought a crossover between the two might be interesting. So please R&R. I hope that you will enjoy it.

If there is enough interest, I'll try to update every week or two.

**Love Transcending Two Worlds**

Prologue: Dreaming

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree almost on the verge of tears…almost. He felt as though his heart was ripped out and stabbed a thousand times. He felt worse than when Kikyo imprisoned him with an arrow to the tree. He just wanted to dig a hole in the ground and stay there.

He was in complete and utter bewilderment at what just happened. It happened so fast that he was left in a state of total and complete shock. Kagome . . .

_What did you need to talk to me about Kagome? Inuyasha asked as his face softened almost to a small smile. I also wanted to talk with you too._

_Inuyasha. . .Kagome sighed 'I can't do this anymore. . . I'm tired of being second to Kikiyo and just a shard detector to you and the others . . . I can't be with you anymore. . . I'm sorry . . . and please don't follow after me . . ._

_However, Inuyasha didn't listen and took off after her and what he saw made him regret his decision. He saw Kagome in Naraku's arms and in the middle of a deep kiss. He was about to rush over to where they were and clobber Naraku, but he stopped when he heard Kagome say "I love you too, Naraku" So, Inuyasha just turned around and disappeared into the trees._

Kagome had left him, and not just for anybody, she left him for Naraku. Naraku. . . He hissed at the name as he clenched his fist tightly. Naraku made him and Kikyo deceive and hate each another all those years ago, and now he takes 'his' Kagome away from him. "What in the world does Kagome see in that creep, Naraku" Inuyasha asked himself

"_How will I ever be able to tell Shippo that Kagome has left and will probably never return. He's going to be heartbroken; Kagome and him had a unique bond . What about the others. . . . Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and old lady Kaede. How will they take it? They'll probably just blame me for Kagome leaving like always._

Inuyasha believed that Kagome and he had grown closer to each other in the past three years. But, he guessed he was wrong. He thought that they were destined for each other. He had wanted to be by her side forever . . . for all eternity. "_I did love you Kagome, truly I did. . . .more than anyone . . . even more than my own life "_

Why did you leave me Kagome? Did I do something wrong? Something that drove her away? Is it because I'm a Hanyou? Maybe she never really accepted the fact that I am a _hanyou_.

Inuyasha sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. He looked down at the ring and ran his clawed finger over what he had engraved, which read _Kagome, I'll love you for all eternity._

"_I guess it was never meant to be"_ and he threw the ring as far as he could.

On his spot on the tree he had a clear view of the night sky. In the distance, there was a lone and bright star which caught Inuyasha's attention and it seemed to call out to him. Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes. He remembered hearing a story once about making a wish on a star and having it come true later. 'Wishing on star. . . so childish. But, it couldn't hurt ' Inuyasha thought and began to make a wish.

"_I wish I could find an everlasting love. That one special someone that I'm destined for. . ._

Inuyasha started to believe that his wish could help in some small way.

'_. . .That she could love me and won't care that I'm a hanyou A girl whom I could love back with all my heart and soul and she would never dream of leaving me. . not ever"_

Inuyasha smiled inwardly to himself at that thought of his daydream. But, who could ever love a hanyou like me . . .

Clef. . . Umi sighed. I should've known that Clef could not return the feelings that I have for him. To him, I'm nothing more than a mere child, a weak and defenseless child. He is the Master Mage of Cephiro after all; he has to think of his position after all. What would the people of this country think if the Mage of over 700 years fell in love with one of his pupils.

She finished packing her bag and started to write a letter

Umi's mind went back to when they first became_**"Magic Knights" **_3 years earlier and all the adventures they had and all the laughs and tears that they had shared. Umi gave a deep sigh and continued her muse over her time in Cephiro.

After the final battle with Debonair, the three had decided to stay in Cephiro so they could help the country to rebuild and grow without the pillar system. During that time, both Fuu and Ferio's relationship as well as Hikaru and Lantis's had blossomed. Umi had spent much of her time going through the country lending a hand to whoever needed it. She even spent some time on Chizeta where her swordsmanship skills grew drastically that she was second to none. Tata and Tetra even taught her how use other weapons too. Unexpectedly, she was even made an honorary Chizetan princess by the king and queen. She was extremely happy and proud of her achievements in Chizeta; even though she had to wear clothes that exposed her belly button.

"_I was able to make many friends here have fond and I will treasure the memories I have. But, I feel that it's already time for me to go. I don't mean to be jealous of Hikaru and Fuu for finding their soul mates. But, I just can't help but being jealous. To have someone who will love me back, a beautiful romance for all eternity . . . Hikaru and Fuu are lucky to find that special someone so early in life."_

She finished writing the letter and sat it on her pillow, not planning on returning to Cephiro for a while. _I will never forget Hikaru or Fuu, but, it's too painful to be here in this _p_lace. _

Umi took one last look at her room and shut the door behind her. She was careful to be extremely quiet, as not to wake anybody up; since it was the middle of the night. She made her way to the main gate and stopped and looked at the castle that had been her home for some time. Breathing in a sigh, she walked outside the castle grounds. . .

Umi had been walking for a while and was now approaching the sea. She sat down her backpack and sat on the sand, not caring about getting her pants dirty and looked up at the clear night sky. She suddenly remembered a story that she once herd when she was little about wishes coming true if made on a shooting star. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she made her wish.

"I wish that there was someone out there that could love me. Someone who could return the same feelings that I have for him. My own sweet and pure romance"

"What am I!. . . eight! This is nonsense." Umi reprimanded herself and was about to stand up and continue on to nowhere in particular. Suddenly, the ground Umi was sitting on started to rumble and icy-cold hands came out from underneath the ground and grabbed Umi; pulling her under. She tried to scream for help but it was useless.

She was no longer in Cephiro. . .

**Thank you all for reading. Please read and review ^^**

Well, until next time. . . .

_Peace and Love (^O^)v_

_~Teru~_


End file.
